Finding Home
by ignore common sense
Summary: Bella Swan has finally been evicted. She has no job, no money, and no friends. What will happen when a brooding stranger, who happens to be a powerful mafia boss, takes her in? Can she change him before she becomes the pawn in a twisted game of chess? OOC


**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**READ MY AUTHOR NOTES**

**Hey guys! I said on Lost but Never Found that I'd be starting a new story. Well….. This is it! (If you didn't get that from the title) I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on that story, and thanks for all you opinions. I really don't care if all you say is UPDATE SOON. Every review is special to me. If I come up with a better name for this story the title might change. My paragraph/ preview thing is kinda crappy. If anyone has suggestions on how to improve it or what to write, just send me a message. This story is rated M. I'm not really sure why, but I like to be safe, just in case. This is a story that contains mafia princeward (love that guy). Read my other stories. One is called Lost but Never Found and isn't that great. The other is called How to Save a Life and is a one-shot. I would greatly appreciate it if you read and reviewed those. I DO accept anonymous reviews. I will read all of my reviews and usually reply to most of them.**

**This story is written in 3****rd**** person. I'll tell you if that ever changes for a part in a chapter.**

**READ ON (I LOVE YOU)**

Bella POV

"Please, Andy. Just give me like two more weeks and I'll have the money!" By now Bella Swan was completely hysterical and lost all sense. I can't get thrown out of my apartment, where would I live then, she thought.

The fat man who was usually jovial had a grim aura. He spoke regretfully, like he didn't want her to leave either. Andy was a nice man, and he was the one to deliver the bad news. "Bella, I'm really sorry. Mr. Simmons said no. I tried to convince him, but he either gets the money or you have to leave."

Now I have nowhere to go, no one to cry to, she thought. At the mere age of eight she was left all alone. Her parents, Charlie and Renee, were the victims of a drunk driving accident. Till the age of eighteen she went to various foster homes. All of her "parents" deemed her to boring and said she was "hostile and unlike other children". Bella didn't care, though. She moved on taking every harsh blow that life dealt out to her.

People were now peaking out of their doors to see what the commotion was.

Angry footsteps padded down the hall. "Andy, what is all the noise up here? I've been getting complaints."

"Mr. Simmons….. I-"

"No sir. Andy did nothing. He was just telling me to pack up." Bella said while wiping her earlier tears away. She helped Andy, not wanting him to get in trouble. Bella knew that he had to support a family, and she didn't want them to suffer.

Andy shot her a grateful look and shuffled out of the hall, heading home.

"Mr. Simmons, if you could plea-"

He cut her off, not wanting to hear anymore. "Bella, I'm not going to give you any more time! You haven't paid your rent for a while." He punctuated each word while raising his voice.

Bella immediately cowered. "Can you give me at least an hour to pack?"

"No! You have ten minutes. I've already got another customer."

Another door at the end of the hall slammed open. He was one of the high class residents who stayed in the bigger room in the middle of the hall. Bella stayed in one of those dingy rooms on the side.

He was wearing a jet black robe. His jaw line was sharp and looked like it could cut. His high cheekbones only accentuated his angular features. Emerald green eyes glared at her. Bella, realizing that she was the cause of his anger looked down at the floor, inspecting her old sneakers.

"Mr. Simmons, what is the cause of all the noise, if I may ask?" The voice was like velvet and had a deep undertone to it. It was like rough velvet. If velvet could possibly be rough.

Mr. Simmons stuttered, "No-nothing Mr. Cullen. I was telling this lady here to pack her bags."

Mr. Cullen's eyes flashed to him, glaring. "So you're just going to fucking kick her out?"

Hesitantly Mr. Simmons said, "Yes." It came out more and a question and seemed to upset Mr. Cullen even more.

"That's fucking preposterous! You're going to fucking throw out such a fucking young girl to fend for her fucking self?" This man certainly had a colorful vocabulary, Bella thought.

"Mr. Cullen, she hasn't paid her rent, and we can't afford to let her stay any longer," protested Mr. Simmons.

Mr. Cullen's emerald eyes flashed to the open door of my now ex-room. "Look at the fucking place she's staying at already. Do you people have any fucking responsibility to clean it up?"

"But Mr. Cullen-"

"Never mind. She'll be staying with me. You better give us more than a fucking two hours to pack whatever she has up. Do you fucking understand?"

"Yes sir," said Mr. Simmons, timidly before turning around and walking out of the hall.

Bella was shocked and confused. What was this strange man doing?

Mr. Cullen walked into her room and shouted from there, "Do you have a fucking box?"

Timidly Bella walked into the room. She couldn't accept what this man was offering her. It wasn't right. "I assure you its okay. You don't have to do any of this."

Mr. Cullen turned around, eyes blazing. "No, it's not okay! I won't let you fucking live by yourself in the damn streets."

He turned back around mumbling under his breath. "Where's the damn box?"

After finally finding a box Mr. Cullen rummaged through Bella's things, packing it all up in less than ten minutes. He threw out all the clothing he deemed "unacceptable".

Mr. Cullen turned around, an incredulous expression on his face. "Is this all you fucking own?"

Bella flushed and looked down, embarrassed. This man had looked through all her clothes, including her undergarments. He had probably seen all of her days of the week panties which had frogs on them.

"I asked you a fucking question. Answer me!"

"Yes Mr. Cullen, Sir," she said, stuttering and fumbling over her words.

He gazed at her for a second and walked away, carrying her tiny box of belongings. She stumbled behind him, trying to catch up.

He led her into his apartment and she gasped from its beauty. It may have looked simple, but with a close eye you could tell that everything was precisely where it was supposed to be. It all fit into a perfect puzzle. The whole apartment gave her a homey feel, with its hues all blended together. Everything was modern, but Bella was confused. Shouldn't a man of his stature have a fancier place?

Suddenly Bella realized that it wasn't right to be living in a stranger's house without paying him back in any form. "Mr. Cullen, is there any way I can pay you back?" She hoped it would be something simple like cooking, because that was something she could do without a second thought.

He stared at her, almost a glare. She wasn't sure whether he was mad or not. It was almost a calculating expression that bothered her immensely. "No."

She protested, "Mr. Cullen, I'm sure there is some way." She suggested, "Maybe I could cook and clean?"

"No, and call me Edward." It was a short clipped tone that perfectly matched his poker face.

**So…… what did you think? Hit or miss? I didn't want to make it too long if no one even liked it. Please review and tell me what you think. I have a lot of ideas on where this story could go. I must warn you, though; (if anyone even likes it enough to review and tell me to continue) it won't be one of those huge 50 chapters stories. It'll probably go to the mid-twenties. **

**Please review and tell me what you think. If no one likes it I might start another story called Dear Deathbook. I'm actually working on the first chapter of that right now. Please read my one-shot called Is Love Ever Enough? I actually like this piece and I want to know if you liked it too.**

**REVIEW (I LOVE YOU)**


End file.
